The invention relates to a sanitary installation part, having a functional unit which is arranged in a flow path of the installation part and defines a volume flow in dependence on a pressure as a volume flow dependency.
The invention is also concerned with a sanitary fitting which has a water inlet and a water outlet.
The invention finally also relates to a method for controlling a flow volume of flowing water by means of a sanitary installation part.
These types of installation parts are known as flow volume regulators in sanitation technology and are used for the purpose of saving water.
The known flow volume regulators cause the dwell time of the water or another liquid medium in the water pipe to be increased. This can result, particularly in the case of hot water pipes which are not kept permanently at temperature and cool down between usage cycles, in particular in the bacterial load of the transported water or another medium being increased. In addition, in the case of hot water pipes which have cooled, it lengthens the time taken between the opening of the fitting and the flowing of the hot water—depending on the length of time the pipe has been cold, which results in annoying the user and in unused water consumption.
A shower head which comprises a sanitary installation part for regulating the water flowing through the shower head in a temperature-sensitive manner in order to prevent a person standing under the shower head from being scalded by overly hot incoming water, is known previously from U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,758 A. For this purpose, the installation part provided in the previously known shower head has a functional unit which is realized as a valve with an adjusting element, which adjusting element is acted upon by a temperature-sensitive drive unit in such a manner that the position of the adjusting element along an adjustment path is changeable as a result of a change in temperature at the drive unit and the adjusting element is movable between an open and a closed position of the valve in dependence on the temperature of the water flowing past.